The danger of their eyes
by Naaazinhah
Summary: Trailer da fanfic youtube/watch?v FB4nlo-8b14 /watch?v FB4nlo-8b14 (Staff need to put www youtube and get access to the trailer), uma emocionante história de obsessão, aceitação, amor incondicional, e um mundo sobrenatural, Eva conseguirá resistir a Jason? Jason terá forças para manter distância da inocencia de Eva? siga
1. Chapter 1

Eva is in her final year of law school, but is dissatisfied with life itself, has no friends, is not popular and does not have a boyfriend, incidentally never had someone to call boyfriend when teen kissed Allan Carley , but felt "the thing", took to try again ... when we finally decided to try to get involved again, the guy was a jerk, tried to take her to bed and when Eve did not, he humiliated her in front of some people from your college ...

So he decided to turn close your heart and do not try to know more ... it until you feel a chill in the stomach that was covering any inlet, she knew something was wrong in his eyes, something definitely shady .. . All her senses were alert to run and hide from that man look boastful and arrogant ... But Eva is not that strong ...

And thus begins the love story more crazy, frantic and desperate of all time

1st cap

Sit while Camila brush my hair, listening to the deafening noise of the dryer I keep wondering if I'm on the right track if ... maybe I could have tried something else, maybe I could have done something else ... I do not understand the party back of this profession, I have an interview in twenty minutes in a large association of lawyers, honestly I'm still in doubt, that huge building intimidates me, do not know how keen I can be with these people, is something I want, or maybe not want, Oh my God what a mess, my train of thought is interrupted by the voice of Camila - Camila is the way my roommate along with michelle, who is currently in a great interview for your career, we are all in the last college .

- Eva think this good, there's no way to get better - she smiles at me with shining eyes and when I turn to the mirror, hardly recognize the person who sees, my hair is slipping from my shoulders to the height of my breasts

- Nice work Cami - she smiled back and waddled out to the closet, bringing together a beautiful clear blue skirt with ruffles, a white shirt and a light blue suit with matching skirt, along with two cream-colored pumps, all directly from its own closet, I frown, but she ignores, I start snorting trade me

- Bye Bye Camii, wish me luck or something - she smiles and then this hugging me tight-

- Oh Eva you will get, you deserve so much - and then tears fill our eyes, and we are so emotional, knowing that this may be our last weeks living together, maybe Cami go to New York, Mih maybe go to LA and I will most likely stay in Atlanta to achieve this stage, a good game bag in the back seat of my car simple, I have an economic model of Hyundai HB20, it took me years to get one, and I feel so proud.

Arriving in front of the huge building of 20 floors, all mirrored, my legs start to shake, I can barely balance myself on the jump. Here I take a deep breath and, on arriving at reception a tall thin girl redhead, looks me up and down with an arched eyebrow, and finally I thank the production of Cami.

- Hello I have an interview with Ms. Del Rey - I mean trying to look as firmly as possible-I Miss. Eva Forbes-And then she looks at me again and I type something in computer-

- Ah yes Miss. Forbes interview is in 5 minutes on the 19th floor - falsely She smiles at me as I drive down the elevator, this is what I do not like this profession until the attendant is arrogant, let it be more redhead, I can be your boss, and this makes me smile inside-When the elevator opens feels like I'm in a dream, or just go into a castle, everything around me is mirrored, there is a huge black sofa in front of a coffee table with several magazines, well my front bench a huge reception, with at least 4 computers, all to the last generation, with only a receptionist, high thin and blonde, impeccably dressed in a pink dress and pink high heels black sleeves. Ready'm completely intimidated, and I can not move, the receptionist looks at me with question mark and then answer the phone, and turn to look at me with a smile

- Miss. Forbes, Ms. Del Rey is waiting - She stands completely gracious and I I submit myself behind her as she stopped in front of huge doors of dark glasses, she hit and soon the door opens

My eyes are wide one Mrs midlife wearing a navy blue dress and shoes stilettos any major brand that does not identify immediately, smiles at me

- Miss Ora Ora. Forbes I was waiting, let's sit down? - I go into that huge room, which is probably bigger than my apartment and sit on a huge cushioned chair, feel my face on fire because I'm so intimidated like hell - she grabs my resume, have a look and then turns to me .

- Miss has an impressive resume. Forbes, various academic interests in Harvard magazine, numerous research published our prison system, and finally an article on the new guidelines Advocacy - It looks like I was found a treasure, still can not assimilate Please Miss. Forbes tell me a little about yourself. - What? she wants me to talk? everything in the curriculum is not? -

- Well I'm not American, I am Brazilian, I moved to the U.S. a few years

- Really? what made you leave Brazil?

- Well my friends and I decided we needed to start - and choking, it is intimate, Arqueio the Brow, and she realizes

- A Brazilian Okay, that would be unheard of for us, tells me Miss. Forbes has defended someone during a hearing? or has worked in an acquisition? we have many customers, the most varied, they trust us to denfedê them

- I believe in justice Rey, always try to make justice where I work, but never defended anyone in hearing or participated in acquisitions, but I believe I can learn, incidentally fast learner. - She looks at me confused for a moment, and I think she's wondering if a chance of this misfit or not, Brazilian girl talked a little more about laws and etc..

- Good that's all wait Call You - her smile is warm and for once I feel comfortable with this beautiful Mrs, returning the smile, I retreat.

Arriving at reception where the beautiful blonde is sitting, stop abruptly when my eyes are at the room and stop him, is an extremely young man is sitting on huge black sofa, his eyes meet mine, and my heart stops for a few seconds. it is perfect .. has blue eyes, messy black hair, tall slim, extremely strong, this suit and matching tie, his eyes looking at me shoot head to toe, and freeze. The blonde looks at us with a question mark on his face, and then tell him

- Mr. Fell, Mrs Del Rey will serve you now, please follow me - he gets up and accompanies the passing of my hand, feel my body bubbled, he looks at me more time and then shakes his head in negative sign and disappears in the huge hall-have to lean on the pillar to keep from falling, what just happened? my goodness. Run to the elevator and get in shooting lobby for my car, with my heart pounding yet. Someone please explain to me what just happened?

Upon arriving home and Mih Camii chatting animatedly on the carpet, they turned to me both speak at the same time

- What was Eve? how was the interview? - Know that I am in safe territory makes me relax, and I released the breath of relief, throwing off my shoes in the corner of the door, and sit before them

- The interview was good, I think she liked me, although it made me uncomfortable to ask me why I left the Brazil-

- It's always like that - camila says with a tone of outrage-we seem to be from another world, when we are just another country - snorts

- They just jealous of our butt - Michelle says in jest and all laughed, oh it's so good to be with them-spill But Eve was not only the interview, you're with a guy who ate and did not like-I frowned at Michelle then solve tell

- I met an extremely beautiful face, like a magazine cover, so perfect even, had never seen the same, but when I looked into his eyes, it looked like he was a bad person - I shudder at the memory of those strong and sharp blue eyes then my heart jumped by mouth-At the end the two are looking at me open mouthed and Cami is the first to speak

- My goodness, Eva became interested in a man, this is news, after all this time Eva - What? I just said that he had an evil look and this is what she tells me? ah she's wrong-you know how it calls? - Make a face and I want to drop the subject-

- Any thing Fell ... - Now the two eyes pop and Michelle runs to get the computer back and flustered, I do not understand anything, and then she says

- Kevin Fell? this is the man? - And then shows me a picture of it on Google, I choke on his own saliva to see him again, even for photography, a shiver runs through my body, I try to keep the indifference which is almost impossible-

- This is he, what is he? some mogul? - The two look at each other without blinking and now is Camila who speaks

- It is more than mogul Eve, he owns almost all atlanta, entrepreneur and much, your company works in the field of wines, it exports its wines to the whole world, his work is amazing-Now is my Instead of gape and she continues - The guy is gorgeous, one of the nicest I've ever seen, but nobody saw it with a girlfriend or friends, he seems to live lonely, which is sad, but I think his fortune the console - then she laughed, and I take courage to speak-

- He must be in some legal trouble

- Hmm you should advocate for him - Mih says and falls into laughter, play a pad on it, and then moved to a more comfortable subject, do not want to think of this man-

At dusk we decided to go to a bar near our apartment to drink, we get to sit next to a table with the extremely handsome young men, God must be from another world, today is the day, Cami and Mih have begun to exchange glances and flirting, I clown

- But now easy to jump on the guy is not? -

- This nervous? Eve? Mr. Fell was the hottie that made you so? - And they break out laughing, and I show the language, we are already in the third chop, when the whole bar goes silent what is abnormal when I look at the next table, they are smiling at the door, then my heart, it. it is here, it is not possible, my breath was gone and I want to shove me under the table, but I can not move, I see walking gracefully to the table of gifted by my side, boys in my eyes stop at a fraction second, and I see a smile in the corner of his eye, but his mouth does not move when I look forward, look at me and Michelle Camila gaping

- He's here Eve, his gaze stopped at his for a little while but I figured. Eva his face is discolored - camila is taking me out of my reverie-

- I said I do not have a good feeling about him - He's white denim shorts, a sapatênis, a white shirt with a V-neck, is definitely a one stop while I'm wearing a black dress and a ruffled sandal without jump, ah please can I go? -

- Guys I'm in the bathroom, I need to breathe - they laugh

- Until accurate - Camila is fanning without a fan, I frown but she ignores me try to raise the most gracious way I can, and feel more than see your eyes on me, and practically run to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it, my breathing is accelerated, my heart is pounding, all my instincts tell me to run, but all I want is to get him by the neck and kissing him in a way that has never kissed before, my God's thoughts are these? feel a tingling just below the waist, slowly my heart goes back to normal as soon as my breathing, and I decide to leave, so I close the door I turn around, I ran into him, but what the heck. What is he doing here?, And again I can not move, his eyes are studying me going from my feet to my head, and then stop on mine, find the courage and say the first word.

- Hi .. this is the ladies room - almost choking, so he keeps looking at me, smiling until my god that smile is that I feel my legs tremble, feel the blood drain from my face, I might fall, but hold firm is now an option

- Oh yeah. I know. Kevin Fell'm very pleased - the time I caught his hand, I feel an electricity go through my body, my feet tingle, and a very strange sensation below my waist is taking over my body d-

- Eva Forbes - try to sound firm, but fail miserably, he must realize that I am drooling over it-

- Are you okay ? looks pale - but the American craze of calling people by their last name, I feel an old-

- I am, it's just that I'm a little dizzy from the alcohol - his expression turns serious and he arches an eyebrow-

- You should not drink beyond your capacity , is an unnecessary risk - frown, but petulance-

- I think I can handle myself Mr. Fell - he lets go of my hand and seems upset, the yes despite my shyness, I have a difficult personality-

- Good presume get back to your desk seriously alone-ah? clown-

- Of course I can - snort - excuse me Mr. Fell was really a pleasure - I speak ironically, he looks at me a kind of anger in his eyes, a look of disarming anyone, but I still firmly, ignoring all the sensations radiating over my body, and walk away determined to my desk, to sit and see Camila Michelle watching me anxious-

- So how was it? - What? as they already know? to realize my expression Mich is the first talking-

- So you got up to go to the bathroom, he stood back, and it was not toward the masculine side, but the female, I think he was behind you - she smiles, and my heart again, he was behind me ? because I? with so many women in this bar with camila and Michelle here, the two most beautiful women I've ever met, so I see him coming back to the table looking at me confused dismay-

- What you did with the man Eve? you kissed? - What? Not!

- NO! he is a petulant, said I should not drink beyond my ability, who he thinks he is? my father - bufo and realize that their looks are me, my desire is to face it and see who loses, but I do not know why that would fail miserably.

- Wow that crazy, is what they say the more beautiful, more crazy - Cami says and falls into laughter-


	2. Chapter 2

The night goes well after the incident , the guys next to us are laughing and telling some kind of sordid joke, venture a look at Jason 's looking at me as if trying to guess my personality , as if looking into me , OMG I feel my breathing quicken , it's after 23h and a band took the stage , people go to the floor, then I get asking me to go Cami and Mih , they do not hesitate , and soon we are all on the dance floor to the sound of Avicii - Wake me up , suddenly it's as if all my problems had finished , I just feel the beat of the music, it's so good to dance with my best friends . the song ends and then starts Burn - Ellie Goulding .

So I look to the side he's there watching me , coming closer and closer , my breathing starts to accelerate , the alcohol in my head start to let me down, he grabs my hand , and I see that cami and Michelle packed two boys to dance eye again, it was those who were at the next table . Jason approaches and glue his mouth to my ear

- Miss . Forbes has some idea of how beautiful it is ? - I start to burn inside like music, my mouth is dry , I can not speak or smile, just look for it, which is practically swallowing me with her eyes , then he comes up and I know what to do , my body stiffens , after so long ? will I get ? panic begins to take my eyes and realize I'm holding my breath , your mouth comes very close to me and then he says

- Sounds like you're Miss tense . Forbes - then he pulls away and I look with a question mark on his face , enough that Miss , I approach her ear . . -

- Call me Eve - and smile for the first time my body relaxes , as a reward I get a huge smile back , then he turns to me and grabs me tightly sticking my body in his -

- Eva - it goes hand in my face - you delights me - without taking his eyes from mine , he glue in my mouth , my heart races , I 'm really doing this again , then his tongue begins to explore my mouth , a soft and tender kiss , which begins to turn a needy violent kiss, I feel his hands tighten around my waist , as it is our strong , pressing my body , and I feel his erection against my body for the first time in my entire life I realize that I am ready , and I want to follow the on - Without lifting his lips from him I press my body against his, wrapping my arms around his neck, and hear his muffled groan by loud sound , and suddenly he away from me , leaving us both breathless

- Eve .. I can not do this with you , I'm sorry - what ? pear hey who was that kissed me ? you're not ? -

- But ... You kissed me - he looks at me exasperated looks around the track , and then looks back at me and put both hands on my face -

- Eve .. you do not deserve it, do not deserve someone like me , I'm sorry I was taken by the moment , never done it before , I 'll have - it leaves a kiss on my cheek , turns and leaves , pear which ended to happen ? then the alcohol begins to take effect , the girls look and notice that I'm leaving , I grab my bag and I run , I feel the tears on my cheeks , why the hell I was doing this again ? I must be a masochist , like to hurt me , to open the door of my apartment run to my bed and then fall apart , who is this man ? what he is wanting me? what he meant by " you do not deserve it, do not deserve someone like

I " , he does not know me , do not know what I deserve or not, how dare he . My cell phone rings , snapping me out of my reverie , unknown number ? Ah girls should be calling some cell

- Hello?

- Eve .. Are you crying ? - My heart races , he is my God how he got my number ? -

- Jason ? o- what ? as you know my number ? - I can not hide the anxiety in my voice -


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 4

- I know many things Eve .. but that's not the case, please do not cry , you can not even begin to understand the danger I represent - danger? I knew my instincts were right ! and how he knows so much ? much what ? suddenly inadvertently find myself speaking in Portuguese -

- Are you crazy Jason ? What kind of danger ? I always knew since I laid eyes on you - it breathes and speaks to ...

- What ? - Only then I realize that I just burst into Portuguese , and thank God he did not know the language -

- ER ... I said you 're probably crazy - I can see you're smiling on the other side and then he sighs -

- I never did that Eve .. never danced with someone or kissed the way I kissed you , without you know who I am before - Oh my God, I wonder ? would I could stand ? a typical girl from Sao Paulo , who does not know much of this amazing country , and know nothing about this man , he just kissed me and left me hungry for more -

- Jason you need not explain ... but ... okay like this happens , just do not want to have gone that way - I sigh with sadness , I think that was the point , he did not like , felt guilty , and gave a way to get my number , to get the bad conscience -

- What ? Eva is nothing like that , Eva I keep saying I've never done this, and if it was not because I did not like you , it was quite the opposite .

- Then why did you run ?

- This is trickier than it looks Eve .. and I just can not wrap you in that you have a light, something different ... - what is he talking about ? ah this is a lot of confusion for my quiet little life -

- I think I better go to sleep Jason , I wake up early tomorrow , I hear the sigh - proof bottom and then accept

- Eva Okay , I also have quite a lot to do , good night ... and once again sorry about that - suddenly feel an urge to hug this guy I barely know -

- Good evening ... - and then hang up , stare at the ceiling of my room , which was what just happened ? sleep overcomes me , and I dive into dreams with blue eyes

According to Camila screaming in my ear

- Eva , Eva now begin the proof , Eva chord, we'll be late - I open my eyes scared and jump out of bed , listening to the laughter of Camila . So I'm changed and clean , sit the coffee table with the girls and they look at me anxious . I've seen all I'll have to start talking about yesterday. And just to remember something if I contracted in my stomach .

- So .. we'll talk about what happened yesterday ? or let's pretend that did not happen ? - Michelle is smiling , and I know that the second option is not a possibility -

- Well it is strange - start talking , making ugly - first guy kissed me , like it was the last kiss of your life - and soon after released me, saying he could not do that , and indeed never did that - Looking for them to see the same question mark that occupied my face last night , Camila is the first to speak -

- What did he mean by that ? he never kissed before in life ?

- Not the kiss he gave me yesterday

- Maybe he is gay Eva - who is now Michelle laughs

- Not by what I felt in my hip yesterday - now we're all laughing , I decide to hide the mysterious link , and ask them at night , and it saves me a nasty inquisition of questions -

A whole week went by and my phone never rang late at night , and I never saw , I feel a twinge of disappointment deep inside of me , more disappointment still can not forget him , for waking up every day in the media night sweating , dreaming of our single kiss . Camilla insists that I should call him , but I will call and speak what? hey yes you can do that , I'll leave . Does not seem right , my thoughts are interrupted by phone.

- Hello?

- Hello Miss . Forbes ?

- Yes I am

- Here is Lara's HR ASD - Ooops ! Interview of my internship , where I met him ... my God can she stop thinking about him - We are calling to congratulate her as Miss . was adopted in our internship program , you can even start tomorrow ?

- Wow, I am very grateful , of course I can

- Okay Miss . Eva see you tomorrow at 09:00 am, 20th floor - waiting . I'll work on the 20th ? I thought I 'd work with Ms. Del Rey -

- Okay Thank you again , goodbye - people for whom will I work ? . I hear the room door slam and stretch the head of my room to see which one is nervous , and I see Camila entering the nose breathing fire , tossing the bag on the couch and throwing the shoes away . Get up and go to her, almost regretting it the second I see your eyes fulminarem me instinctively take a step back, Camila had never seen this way , what will be happened? -

- Cami ... Is everything okay? - Ok dumb question but do not know where to begin -

- Oh Eva I look okay ? - Frown , and I hope one hour she starts talking -

- Cursed be the day I decided to go for that eMagazine the best hotels in Chicago, it seems that a new owner entered in the journal , it is changing everything , accepts nothing more to do , now I have to be mechanical , I can not or express my opinion about these hotels of shit , ah that anger ! - Okay she's even explosive -

- Cami .. I want to make a yogurt with blackberries for you ? - She looks to me and think it will fly up from me, but do not, I see you're finally relaxing its expression is -

- I would love Eva , thanks - we 'll both into the kitchen and then she begins to vent about your day at work torturous electronic journal of critical - to hotels

- Eva , I wanted to ask you a favor - and then she looks at me with those shining eyes , and I know there is lead - thick

- What Cami please ? - Put the yogurt on the table and she begins to attack

- As you're already nearly a lawyer , you could go talk to the owner this on my objections , arguing that only after I took over as director of this magazine that nobody reads , won over a million readers , subscriptions all countries , he can not change the rules so - frown , she 's serious -

- If he owns he can right Camila - emphasize her name around , so she can see how absurd it is asking me, so it does look like abandoned puppies and win my heart , sigh -

- Ok Cami I do it for you , but what if he does not talk ? - If he does not talk , I 'm talking firing me and I want all my labor rights - I'm surprised , it must really be something important because she loves working there, and there entered into a safer and more comfortable territory talking about the evidence final

Early in the morning I'll make coffee and pancakes , only to wake up the smell so sleepy , and of course not of another , and soon the two are sitting at the table with their pajamas and messy hair

- Seriously , if all these guys that you two go out , they saw when they wake up , I'm sure you a bad reputation would spread through college - give a chuckle , and both show the language -

- Eve .. Today is the day you go to work with me

- Oh my goodness Cami , I'll have to do that yourself ? he can even laugh at me because I am not formed yet!

- Does not matter , they say he is a womanizer and will undo the time you see this beautiful Brazilian

- The then you should go Cami , or Michelle - Michelle is a mouthful of pancake manifests

- I ? what an accountant will do a magazine ?

- To say that the numbers are falling absurdly - river and she frowns -

- Eve .. Please ? - And there is Camila doing those little eyes again -

- Cami Okay , but I will not until my internship - and then Robin Michelle manifests

- Our Eve .. not had the opportunity to celebrate , tomorrow we go to Clark's

- Oh people will come to pub , I'm tired , we need to study this week is a battle of finals , delivery monograph , new stage , defend Camila , I'm literally with the full week , maybe this weekend - and they agree I think relieved , these last few weeks of college has been a real hell -

Stop the car in the parking lot of the building , and soon I'm in the huge lobby , put a tight black dress Michelle , and needles of red heels Camila , I took a long brush on my hair , and they are drained by my shoulders . Upon entering the elevator, I look in the mirror , I'm nervous and I can not hide , what does this stage will reveal to me ? Look deep into my brown eyes , brunette got not too high nor too low skin , 1.65 tall , 53kg weight , and perfect as a Brazilian , I have a cute butt , which I 'm very proud , and we got a knockout in that dress - I smile to myself trying to raise my self-esteem , because I hear it every week of my therapist, After the incident with Ryan had to do therapy -

And then the elevator opens on the 20th floor , it looks even more amazing than 19 ° , almost the same pattern ,

Only more chic, and now a black curly hair is at reception with a warm smile , and I like her instantly

- Hi .. I am ...

- Eva Forbes ? 'm Lucy Rios , all you need can always ask me she complete my sentence , and then automatically smile at her, that Miss Come - friendly . Forbes 'll show you your room, and then I will ask Ms Del Rey , attend to explain their work - and I almost feel a relief

- Ah ... So I will work to Ms. Del Rey same ? - She looks at me and smiles

- All work for her, Miss . Forbes , and she responds to the owner, who never knew who he is, he never comes here , or if it comes we have no idea -

- Ah ... the mystery in the legal world - try to look nonchalant , but I get annoyed because a badass lawyer , would have to hide behind a Mrs Lucy do but laugh

The day goes well, everyone in the company are very helpful, and Mrs. Del Rey , teaches me the basics , and does not speak very, very discreet . At the end of the day I'm ready to leave, when I feel my Black Berry vibrate

- Hello

- Eva fuck , where are you? I'm alone in hoping you now , luck is that crazy ta still in his room if you do not run out here now, I 'll kill you - SHIT ! I completely forgot the camila

- I'm going . - I'm leaving practically running the office, and it seems they are all having fun aff my expense , get in the car and go flying into the magazine -

Camila is sitting on the floor hitting the jump when I arrive , and she thunders against me

- Shit Eve runs right next floor

- Camila you will not even announce me ?

- For what? Refuse him ? Go on - iiiih she ta like that today, more obey , stop in front of the room , take a deep breath and knock on the door and hear a half between scowling , and enter at the same time I stop in shock , he's looking at me surprised , and their eyes are at my feet to my head , I feel mortified , what ? He is the new owner ? Like it? -


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

- What a nice visit now he's smiling ! Handsomest man that shit is this , I want to shake me , this is too over -Per obviously not sitting - al clear so I can move. I gather all the strength I have and path toward her table , and sit down in that chair superconfortável , he keeps staring at me - To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit ? - Shit, shit , shit a thousand times -

- I did not know you were the owner of this company , came to present their objections director Camila - he smiles even more , and I feel that I will disassemble

- Oh yeah . Camila has been very nervous with the transition of the company , as well as most of the companies that I control , I like to have full power over her . -

Mr. This - more than right after all is the owner, but should take into account the work of your best employee is revised was on the verge of bankruptcy when Camilla came , she turned and now publishers from other countries to export same - . His expression changed and he 's looking at me seriously and I continue - it is necessary that Mr. Consider this wonderful work she has done -

- And if I do ? - Shit, looks like a threatening tone , and speak now going to resign ? And if he says , " the door is right there " drug !

- If Mr. Not accept at least discuss terms with his employee , try an agreement between the two , I believe that this work does not matter but she - I finish speaking firm, and he looks at me surprised for a moment , and passes the indicator the lower lip . Shit I know what he doing, distracting me , shit - . Mr. Fell And then ? We have an agreement ? - Now he is smiling and standing up and walking towards me , oh no ! I'm feeling my heart escaping through his mouth, he extends his hand I hold , then a violent jerk he lifts me up and glue it in my body , feel his heavy breathing in my ear , as he squeezes my waist. My God how he strong -

- know , you know how to negotiate well he bites my earlobe , so I'm paralyzed , I want to move, run and scream, but I can not, then your mouth gets too close to mine, so close that if I wanted I kissed here and now - You make me so delighted with professionalism , tell me why Eva hung up last week? - What ? Wow what a change of subject, he 's looking at me seriously , demanding a response with the look .

I try my hardest not to let my panting , but flawed

- I just saw that this conversation was not going anywhere , you saying you do not want to do anything with me , and all the time repeating the same thing - he looks at me confused, and the slope in my mouth - ready shot my breath , and I start to feel his erection against my body , and his hands squeezing me increasingly Our it will break me , is already starting to hurt , but I remain motionless, still for those blue eyes

- What you have Eva - what as well ? - I can not stop thinking about you since the day you crossed me in ASD - Ta .. Ok now my legs are shaking , then I threaten to say something and glue his mouth on mine, kissing me violently , almost like a supplication , desperately asking for something , do not know what . In an unexpected move very fast and he pushes me over his desk making me sit on it , and I moan softly as she felt his erection on my sex. Oh my god what now? I never did it , but I want it and I want here , upon this table. Without much thought I grab his back pulling at me and then he moans softly , moving over my legs and getting between them , pressing his erection on my cock with great force. Jesus supernatural force is this ?

- Ah ... Eve .. - he says so breathless I can barely hear him , and goes back to kissing me hard and starts to lie down on the table , pressing his body on top of mine so hard I think that the table will break - feel his hands on my thighs and up my dress shaking and her hands are almost reaching my sex, when they hit the door , it comes out of me suddenly a little confused , not understanding what just happened , and pulling causing me to stand up, he comes down my dress and my hair tidy , because at the moment I am not able to do anything , and I'm just sitting trying to control the breath -

- You can indulge announces it, and then Camila comes like a hurricane in the room and just looking at him , oh yes of course she did not know her new boss -

- You ? - She says , and soon Jason is manifested

- I was discussing its terms with his future lawyer . Miss . Cussate - see Camila roll your eyes and repeat the gesture , as he points out the chair for her and start redefining the parameters imposed by it and it give me a moment to think - Jesus, what 's wrong? almost had sex on top of his desk , and I 'm a virgin ! how can not ah ? I can not lose like this in a table , but it was so intense , I felt we were connected by some type electricity -

- Eva ! what happened to your leg? - My thoughts are interrupted by Camila frightened , without realizing I crossed my legs and right where he pressed me was bright red , more like ? a hematoma so quickly ? - Look at him startled , and his eyes twitch a kind of pain -

- I've fallen down the time I got off the car, trying to run, I was late - set a questioning look and she swallows , after all know I 'm clumsy , and back to his conversation . Fito night sky viewing in Chicago by the huge windows of Jason , and lose myself revindo the time half an hour ago on this table -

- Good think we will have a productive work from now on, thank you for listening to me Camila is rising and shaking hands with your boss and this smiling as if he had won a war . I repeat the same gesture and shake hands them feel that electricity go through my body and stop right there below my waist , bite his lower lip slightly, and see awestruck.

- Thank - So Camilla pulls me to the exit , I risk a quick look back and he's staring at me very seriously then disappear in the lift -

- You had sex ? - It is Camila surprising me , what? how? that instinct is this ? -

- What ? ta not crazy ?

- What is Eva climão I felt as I entered the room, and his breath we will match that gave you - She is smiling , opens the elevator and headed for our cars

- I'll tell you when I get home , but I have to tell twice - Robin and she consents , is awaited this day she can barely contain his anxiety will be a huge disappointment when they find out what happened not imagine

I finish making dinner and call the two to eat when they sit feel their grins

- Guess I'll have to disappoint the two - and then I 'll tell you everything in detail , omitting the part where he left a bruise on my thigh -

- Ah then you rolled over from my boss's desk - the two are laughing and I show the stock - You like him Eve .

- What ?

- What is Eva - Now is Michelle who tells you different from walking on the bar , and now with a smile tearing his face , we know how difficult for you a physical approach of any man , however with it you do not hesitated , and no time - it is true after the unfortunate incident with Ryan , always retreating towards men , the more it appealed to me in a way , scared me in a way , was such combination joins

- Do you think he'll call ? - And then disassembles my happiness with this question of Camila , and deep down I know there and shake my head, and before you ask me any more dumb thing wondering how the subject has been the interviews Michelle -

I'm almost asleep when I hear the doorbell - Shit ! who will be at this hour? then think of Ryan and cringe , hear footsteps around the house and I hear the door open and Camilla talk

- You ? this hour? How could not sleep ? and comes to torment my friend ? - Oh my God is he is Ryan , Camila not let go , I beg softly - Then I hear a knock on the door, slip to the floor beside the bed so he would not see me as Camila can let him in? ! The light comes on and I hear a familiar voice

- Eva ? - My heart of three jumps then put me on my feet , he is Jason Gall in my room 23h - What were you doing there ? hiding from whom?

- Ah I thought it was a person who did me much evil , once in a while it appears - shudder then look into your eyes , it looks beautiful in black jeans , white shirt and a black blazer , it is our wonderful, as I am pajamas with a kitten that is shorts and a halter top -

- Hi .. Jason ... - bland smile at him crossing her arms around my breasts and see approach What're you doing here at this hour?

- I could not stop thinking about you , what happened earlier - ah sex almost on the table , below head in shame , I feel his finger under my chin lifting my face to him - Hey - feel his eyes searching mine -

- I also have not stopped thinking about you , I thought it would not look me over - his expression was serious and then he departs

- I should not have been Eve, but I can not get away from you , what you did to me ? - Your eyes are requiring a response , and how do I respond? I approach and instinctively he departs , so I stop -

- I do not understand you - sigh and below the eyes , and determined I'm going to him looking scared me , and kiss, I feel an initial resistance so he indulges , kissing me hard and pushing me against the wall , I feel your hand in mine thigh , and in one swift movement he raises sharply and my protest out before I know it -

- Ouch! - It breaks the kiss and I want to kill myself for protesting , he begins to walk from one side to the other in the room until it stops in front of me and reaches down sliding his hands down my thighs , whole shudder and gasp of desire , to my surprise stop his hands upon the hematoma that is now purple, and he stares at it -

- It does not hurt - try to reassure him , then he lowers his head and sighs .. Hey - the pull - up for everything is well , I liked it - his eyes seem surprised and a smile appears in the corner of his lips , then I take a deep breath and attitude -

- I think you should know us laughed , before you get " Eve, I can not do it , I can not do it and blabla " - and then he smiled , a genuine smile and full of life , caught the rest of courage I have and say - We should leave tomorrow , I'll let you choose the place - His expression turns serious and he spends the coast hand down my cheek -

- Eve .. I'm not the good guy , and it's not like the good guys say in the books , I am not like Edward , Christian Grey , who say they are villains , but actually are not , I 'm actually the villain , and you Eve would be my only weakness to those who conspire against me , they will not hesitating to use you . I want you more than you think , my desire is to tear this your pajamas and eat until you no longer hold - Wow ... I think my breath is panting , feel like I'm on fire , pear think, how well the villain ? he does not seem villain ! seems lost , lonely, but it is not the villain

- Why not let me figure this out ? - Put your hands on your face and feel your eyes on me , approach me and give him a peck - know ... - speak softly - I've never done anything like sex, I think that since you are here ... could solve this for me - He 's looking at me perplexed

- Damn Eve You are more innocent than I thought! I definitely can not do that to you -


	5. Chapter 5

I look at him and shake my head in negative sign

- You can not , or will not? - He looks surprised me -

- Eva you have not noticed ? I'm not impulsive, but with you I have been totally impulsive, and I hurt you . How can I just fuck you without hurting you? Do not you understand ? It's something that for once I did not want to do , and I'm not talking about sex , I'm talking about this huge bruise on his thigh .

- Jason ! Let me worry about that - I turn determined , turn off the lights and return to him -

- Eve .. No. ..

- Shii - put my indicator on your lips , and kiss, so he will surrender , hear his panting and moaning softly . In a quick and precise movement he leans me against the wall , makes snag my legs around his waist and force your body to mine, kissing me violently , feel his erection against my sex as he rubs on me . My God , I moan softly , he looks to me and rips the top of my pajamas , leaving my breasts exposed , hear inspiring background. Then he grabs my breasts with his hands tightly around me and kissing , squeezing me , rubbing his cock in me

his erection on me , awkward shot through his shirt and go down hands down his chest . My God ! is pure muscle , he shudders at my touch and kisses me even more , I feel his hands on my ass squeezing and pulling me his erection - I never wanted anyone like I want this man - his mouth down to my breast that stiffen at the same time , and he grasps and sucks hard , I feel all kinds of feelings deep down my sex, he continues this torture while I writhe whole - Eva be quiet - as he wants me to be quiet ? - You're so delicious - and your words make me groan a little louder this time , without my noticing it throws me on the bed , and pulls my shorts and panties together, feel her fingers reach down inside my sex, and he starts massaging my clit - Ahhh ! - Moan louder this time unable to contain , shit I have to remember that there are more people at home and in a quick and precise movement he sticks a finger inside me and I quietly protest - Ouch - Oh my gosh you are so Eve .. wet - then he starts to move his finger there, and it looks like I 'm going to explode , it forces your finger up hitting the bottom of the

my clitoris , and now begins to move with force , I feel that I will explode into a thousand pieces , and only then realize I'm moaning too loudly , and he does not stop, I 'm twisting whole , then explode into a thousand pieces , wincing whole , a orgasm fatal. Our sex is so - I'm more than a smile on his lips , his breathing is ragged , he takes off his pants and his underwear so fast that I can barely understand. - Eve .. I 'm without a condom, do you have any ? - What ? how it is man , that he should have ! let me think , of course I do not have swing - head in negative sign so he says

- Eve .. I 'm without a condom, do you have any ? - What ? how it is man , that he should have ! let me think , of course I do not have swing - head in negative sign so he says

- I do not own any disease and you're a virgin - well that's true , but pear -

- Pregnancy and the condom also prevents that - I do not believe we're having this conversation right at that moment , God could hardly breathe , and this man is naked on top of me - he laughs and tells

- It certainly is not a problem - what does he mean by this? What is stereo ? That can not have children ? Or that children are not a problem , so he positioned the head of his cock at the entrance of my sex , and I keep thinking - Our Eve as you're wet , I like that , can I?

- Yeah .. - and in one motion he is inside me , I feel a pinch and I squirm , he does not move for a few long seconds, and then starts to move slowly in the beginning is painful , but soon I feel a wave electric through my body making me shiver at his touch , he realizes , his hands on my stick to my waist forcing her down, and then it starts to get hard and moan loudly , I'm almost going crazy with this man until feel his extraordinary strength again , looking like he 'll break me in two , he takes his hands off me and secure the headboard -

- . Eve Oh you 're so tight so delicious - and his words are a chore for me that joy screaming a degringolada version of his name, he not getting increasingly harder and then he explodes inside me , enjoying calling my name , I hear a noise above my head most ignore . My God ! And then he collapses on top of me

- Baguette Eve - and both stood there body to body , waiting for our breathing to return to normal , and I feel a warm liquid trickle down between my legs , he falls to the side and says .

- I think you 'll need to go to the bathroom - I smile that caught his shirt on the floor, and I lay , and he follows me completely naked even though the bathroom is in my room , would not want one of the girls saw it , this is just my view , well at least for now . I turn the shower on hot water and it comes right behind me , staring into my eyes and then kiss me, tenderly this time , exploring every corner of my mouth with his tongue .

* What are you doing with me ?

* - It's what you do to me - I say , and lay her head on his shoulder as the water pours upon us . Showered leave the shower wrapped in towel as he exits completely naked , he feels very comfortable with her body , when I look at him caught smiling at me -

* - What? - Reciprocate the same silly grin at him -

* - You are so wonderfully beautiful Eve - . Begins to approach him , and my heart starts firing with closeness , he releases my towel falling on my feet and feel your hands go down through my body as his breathing is ragged

* - You are very sore ? - I ? will ? I'm not feeling anything but sexy as dizziness never felt before , rocking her head no , and then he smiled , pulling my hair back , causing my head is lifted to him and kisses me like that it seems the world will end up here a second , I did not notice that I am now sitting on the bathroom sink, our how it happened ? he's squeezing my back against his body and kissing me more and more , in a timid movement secure his erection with both hands , and hear her moan softly , my goodness how that into me ? and continues to grow in my hands , I place his cock at the entrance of my sex , and then he penetrates me hard , loud moaning my name , descend hands behind your back scratching while he moans , then it starts to get too hard , holding my legs around his waist and squeezing my thighs , I feel my body shudder and start to moan loudly , lean to kiss him but he pulls my hair back causing my chin is lifted to him that bites , sucks , licks . Jesus! , His hands go up to my breasts squeezing them while he plays increasingly strong and deep, he pulls my nipples and I moan loudly in pleasure and pain at the same time, my body begins to go into spasms delicious , and I cum high around his cock , he thrusts the two , and enjoys sinking his cock inside my sex -

* - Damn ! - He said I no longer feel my legs no longer feel anything, but I get up, clean me , and he picks me up and takes me to the bed and lies down beside me , I look at him he's staring for me -

* - Eva think you'll need a new headboard - what ? I light the lamp and look at my bed, my head is all destroyed -

* - My God ! - And give a laugh

* - Yeah - he smiles - problem solved ?

* - More than solved , and give him a kiss on the cheek

* - . Know Eve decided I 'll let you go out with me

* - Ah will leave it ? - smile and lay my head on his chest , feel your fingers run through my hair and then falls asleep , sinking into deep dreams


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun illuminates the entire room , open eyes looking for him ... But he was already in place when lying has a folded note

"Thanks for the lovely evening , the best part was definitely sleeping on your side , have never slept with anyone , and for a first time , it was better than I expected ... Anyway had to work , then leaves early , get you the 20h today for our dinner ? Anxious wait . Anything call me PS When you need me, just call me quietly that I will hear you , literally! " . - I smile like a fool when reading the ticket , well maybe I have not been just one more . And what he meant by calling him softly ? How could he hear me from wherever he was? Good let it go . I get up knowing you have to face the two , and knowing that they heard everything , I do not remember hearing anything when they brought man into the house , it will be good unheard of. I stop in front of the mirror and scare me with what I see , purple bruises are everywhere , on my waist a purple mixed with green circle , my breasts are full of fingerprints . My God what happened to me ! He could have been nicer ! It was my first time ! Shit ! I put my right leg on top of the toilet , and she is like the rest of the body , full of fingerprints everywhere ! I can not believe it ! I walk angry toward my bed, and stop abruptly when I see the head of my bed to pieces . Yesterday when he said it I thought it was a joke , but I remember the noise ! My God what is this man ? Someone who likes to hurt women in sex? And then his words back with everything in my mind "I 'm not the good guy Eve .. I 'm the villain !" put your hands in the hair , as it can hurt like that, and suddenly feel a huge pain in all my muscles to arch his back , and a tear falls from my eyes . He had not the least consideration.

I get up , I shower carefully and I change rapidly and I find myself wondering where does he live , should be some coverage in Chicago , the most chic of all ! Ooops ! It should not be hard to figure out . I look at the headboard and your ticket is there, how can it hurt me so much last night and be so cute on a piece of paper ! I shake my head and I decide that I will question him overnight.

- Look there she is, the girl who broke the house last night , should I call her mother there in São Paulo ? And tell how Eve did not let us sleep? - Camila is blatantly laughing at me - I do frown and sit the coffee table , looking at me with them anxious -

- So you heard ? - Under the head -

- We and the entire building right Eva , even if looked like you were enjoying it , bite my lip to remind us how was Account - asks Michelle

- Oh we was wonderful - and realize that I am telling the truth , because it really was , at the time I did not need anything else , that moment was all I wanted

- Your eyes are shining Eve .. - Camila is staring at me for me and I just can not get the silly smile off your face and forget the rage in the morning, to tell you everything they have omitted the part that did not use a condom -

- Eve .. he even knows what you're doing, and you enjoyed twice is still so rare that happen the first time , by what we heard yesterday, he called his name many times, and did not miss any time your name - says Camila

- He left me a note -tale content of the ticket -

- Eve .. He is loving you , and wants to know you better , after sex , he wants to go out with you . I know you and I know you must be guilty conscience for having been with a guy who was not her boyfriend n her reality was nothing but you was not just another in the long list of this guy , you were special Eva Once you get ... sex , he still wants you, and does not just want sex , want to know you better - Michelle collapses it all in good coffee, and quickly feel better , continue talking about my feat last night and we all go to college , to the last race .

Almost want to cry to let those runners last time, were so many times since I stepped foot here in Chicago , this University , now my accent is much better , but I still remember how difficult it was for teachers to understand me on Friday will be formed , and I will officially be a lawyer , and that was the path I chose , no more doubts , I feel that that is what I want to do .

I sit on the park bench college girls to wait , windy in Chicago , so I almost always have to be stuck with the hair , steeped in countless thoughts hardly realize who sits next to me .

- Hi Eve .. How long ? - My heart , Ryan ! He 's looking at me with that sarcastic and ironic smile, amused by my fear .

- The what you want Ryan ? If I 'm not mistaken there is a court order , which you can not get to 200mts away - try to sound firm but stutter -

- Oh Eve .. All this climate of nostalgia know, limit , everyone turning the page hoping you turned the page also about us ! - What ? After everything he did to me ? After almost sexual abuse - My hands still hurt Eve, you should not have them broken - threatening He looks at me , then I get up

- And you should have tried to rape me , he gets up getting in front of me -

- Shut up you Eva was enjoying it , I just wanted to take a prude ! - Enough! I turn to walk away but he holds me tightly by the arm -

- I saw you with Moneybags Fell at the bar the other day , is going out with him ? Incidentally 're finally seeing someone ? Quickly forgotten me -

- I should never have known him Ryan , can you please release me ?

- It does not give Eve - Now he holds me with both arms and pulls out a cloth from his pocket and I want to cry but he kisses me , ARGH ! While I try to let go , he presses the cloth with strong smell on my nose , and then I feel like I'm losing the way, I am seeing it right away , faint in his arms .

Pisco eyes several times to try to get used to the darkness , try to move and bump into a metal wall . My heart starts to jump and I remember Ryan ! What he wants because it brought me here ? It is a sort of wooden house and I 'm in a cage like animals ! Tears begin to flow from my eyes involuntarily , then I hear noises of boots hit on old wood and cringe in the corner of the cage

- Oiii drinks already agreed ? You are strong it was to knock you for a 12 hrs -shit ! He smiles ironically so , and I can not confront him , only crying, and he approaches the cage while my body cringe even more - We will try to do it the easy way Eve .. you hurt me a while ago and I 'll want a reward for it , who knows I let you live , think anyone will try to save you!

- This is where VCE cheats , Camila will be the first to notice my absence - he 's a monstrous laugh , making me cry even more , I sent a message from his own cell phone, saying he was going to New York last minute to work , will she not believe ? Since it was you who sent it ? - No no no !

- What do you want from me Jason ? - Speak amid tears -

- I want you denied me Eve, I want you and I want long, but I'll take care of you , you will not go hungry , but I also have to punish you for breaking my right hand - the one he smirk , and I want to scream and run , but I'm sure this is not an option , it opens the cage and stretching hands to me . -

- No No , please no! - And the ringing of my cell phone interrupts him , and then he goes back with my phone in hands

- Look ... Look at Jason Fell is already 5 missed call , you should even be very important to him , I never heard of someone who was so important to Fell so, should I answer and say you ran away with me ? - Do not, My God help me , I pray in my thoughts , he 'll never want me , keep looking until the connection drops in the mailbox and we both heard -

" Eve .. ? is everything okay? I called Camilla, and she said you traveled by the company , which is something very strange . Eva is having problems ? Remember just call me ! "

Jason as you could hear me out ? How could I expose you to this crazy ? He realized that it was strange that I travel to work , aii Jason ... please let me out , I ask for thoughts . Ryan is gone and I have no idea what time it is and I 'm shivering with only my coat in the morning , back in the wall of the cage irons , and descontrolávelmente crying . My god what this man do to me ? Why would I ? So remember São Paulo , my mother , my brothers , the unfortunate traffic of the city, and my departure to the USA . Mother and ... and fall further into tears .

I think I already dawn when I hear the noise of boots again , now everything is dark, can not see anything , and I hear the noise of the cage opens, curl up in the corner , I feel his presence as he closed the cage behind me .

- No please - speak softly amid the tears returning to drip down my face , I feel your hands on my cheek and his breath close to my -

- Eve .. Eve .. you'll scream all you want, nobody will hear you out , now let his punishment - he unleashes a slap in my face so hard that my head hits the iron feel and a liquid hot slip through my hair , should be blood ... -

- To please - it's almost a whisper , he pulls my hair back and stick your filthy tongue inside my mouth , I bite and anger , and he takes me another slap across the face, causing the middle of my nose reaches the iron bar , and start to bleed , he takes my coat and my shirt rips , I do not want to cry but the voice does not come out , then I hear a visceral cry not far from calling me .

- EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - is it's Jason , me screaming in anguish at the same time Jason slap my mouth with his hand and whispers

- What did you do in ? How could call it ? In bitch ? - Without thinking too much about the bent leg , take a knee right in the middle of his legs , he falls , it's my precious time and I cry

- Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaason ! - And at the same time Ryan knocks me down getting on top of me and pulls a gun from his pocket , looking into my neck .

- You'll be quiet or I'll shove this ball down your throat and your boyfriend if he go through that door.


	7. Chapter 7

Trailer watch?v=VFIL34K8gX8

Everything happens very quickly , in a minute I feel the bullet in my throat , the other by someone pulls Ryan shirt inside the cage , and throws the window of the house , flying shrapnel for all sides . My God it was impossible to see who it was all so fast, too fast . I hear horrible screams coming out of there and soon Jason is standing there in front of the cage by pulling the door forward , and I fall at your feet four . I did not realize he was holding the iron with such force , he gently holds me while I pour myself in tears

- . Shiii .. Eve 's okay I'm here - he strokes my hair and put me in the car , which was parked far away even that damn house . Venture a look behind and under the scary moonlight I see Ryan like a wax doll lying on the floor with a bright red ball of your hand . What ? Not pear ! is his heart ! Stare in shock Jason 's eyes in the rearview mirror , his lips are contracted in an expression of anger. My God what he did ? and how did ? I feel a twinge in the back of the head and automatically take his hand there, and when I bring again to me , is red with blood . Eye for Jason who is an impenetrable expression and return to look forward to , now all feeling , all the pain in the head , in my nose , all over the body by low temperature .

- I think I should take you to the hospital .. Eve - Ah hospital? All I want is my bed , he continues without taking your eyes off the road -

- Do not think it's necessary - He squints and then finally looks at me -

- For God's sake you're bleeding everywhere ! - Her expression is anguish and then sitting with the head -

At the hospital had to call the police , had to give testimony while gave points in my head , there were 10 in total , I'm Jason Smock waiting out there , it seems more eager than me.

- You can go home , rest feel a lot of headache take an analgesic - affirm , and I retreat. Arriving in the hall , I hear talk of Jason and the delegate

- Because he was not there? he fled ? it may not be possible - Jason speaks dismayed , running her hands in her face several times -

- Just was not Mr. Fell , seek everywhere , there was a trail of blood and footprints of another person , if Mr. left unconscious , it must have some crony arrive and taken - Jason nods and says goodbye the police . I walk into the waiting room with his head down , knowing exactly what I saw , I saw Ryan on the floor so pale in the moonlight and his heart on the side .

- Can we go - he puts his finger on my chin lifting it up and looks at me

- It's okay even Eve?

- Yes - . Softly say , and then fall into tears again and he hugs me tight -

- Eve Ah .. I said you could call me , why not call? I had to follow a trail behind you , I knew something was wrong , you would not be able to go traveling for work , I did not authorize any trip - What ? Pear! so as not authorized ? Now I'm confused , I go hug looking at him with a question mark stamped on the face -

- Not authorized anything? how so? you are the business owner ? - And in a moment of clarity , I realize of course ... - Are you the business owner ! - He nods and then takes my hand leading me out - What a mess of many companies this man owns ? My goodness , I slept with the boss , it is not unethical . In the car I decide to bombard you with questions.

- Jason who you really are ? what you did with Ryan ? how did you know I was there ? what do you mean by following my trail ? how many companies you own ? I slept with my boss ? - For the first time on the night he smiles

- Yes you slept with the boss , that ugly thing - I scowl and he continues -I'm Jason Fell , 25 years old , I have 3 brothers , was born in England , my mother died when I was 18 , my father is still alive, but I do not know him and do not want to know . I just knew where you were , and I own 5 companies in total , but the greater the ASD , but I 'm no lawyer , just open a law firm because it is profitable. Ms. Del Rey is coordinating all there, I'm only in profits , and the company where I work strongly that yes this is my business , is my wine industry , specifically working with two types of grape, Malbec , and Cabernet work with others as well but I prefer these . - Scared to look all this information and he continues - It was for the meeting tonight , but as I had to save you! - His expression changes of water pro wine, he's serious , but still did not answer me what you did with Ryan , and how he just knew where I was ? it is medium? this is not possible now - Miss . Forbes I ask the questions , who was that asshole? and why he did this to you ? - Take a deep breath , do not wanna talk about it , I do not remember him , but his gaze is demanding an answer -

- Ryan is my ex boyfriend , then when I arrived in the U.S. , he was very cool and I needed a fresh start , dated for two months , so he tried ... - I feel a lump in my throat but I swallow raping me - speak softly and feel my eyes fill with tears

- That Motherfucker - Jason hits the steering wheel - squint and keep -

- It 's been four years , once in a while he would show up at my apartment showing repented , but I never apologized nor wanted back , but when he was trying to ... you know ... I had one hand free and beside me had a piece of wood of the bed of Camilla, she was renovating , I picked up the wood and hit with all my strength in his right hand , which gave me time to run and lock him inside the apartment screaming ... well he was arrested , had to stifle his hand , and it seems now wanted revenge - give emphasis on the " wanted " because I know that Ryan is dead . Jason parks the car in front of my building and looks at me for a moment with an expression of anguish -

- You are strong Eve .. Very different from what I thought , but maybe just maybe you can understand me - understand it ? Lace the story of the villain , the loose feel and I approach all sore feeling all over my body protest -

- I'll have to say goodbye to you now - I feel a tightness in my chest , I do not want do not want to say goodbye , tomorrow is Saturday , he could stay . - If you want ... or you can stay here with me , and we can continue our conversation , he smiles but his eyes are sad , he nods and gets out and without that I can see , is already opening my door and helping me down .

I take a quick shower , the whole house is dark , they should think about how I was traveling. Put a comfortable shirt buttons , and leave. Jason is sitting in the corner of my bed , admiring my picture frame , where it's a picture of me with my mother and brother on the beach of Rio de Janeiro , he looks at me

- Why did you come back here ? Why leave your family ? Why so far? - He frowns, then sit on the side of him -

- Life was not easy for me in Brazil , had a scholarship program for aa college here, and I and the girls signed up and got , I thought a lot while he was packing , but I know I'll always be able to come back, I needed addition, a new beginning , I went through terrible times with my father - squint at the memory - had to come away He's looking at me confused, then hold your hand that is not conversation for a first date - smile -

- Eve as you can cause such an impact on me . ? I would never let anything he was doing to save a woman , however interesting it might be, but you 're making me feel , and I do not feel Eve is wrong to feel for someone like me , is a weakness - put your hands around your face and look in your eyes

- You are safe with me Jason , I never do anything to hurt him , never !

- Is a promise ? - Affirm his head , and he hugs me tight Now lie down , you need your sleep -

- You are very bossy - he smiles and I lie down while he takes the jacket I already had his shirt and shoes and socks and lie beside me - Speaking of Mr. Fel Mr. left me black and blue yesterday - now he's laughing - that's funny ? - Arqueio eyebrow -

- Not at Eve .. - it 's a peck me - I can be more delicate, is that you make me crazy , I lose control because I was glad he did not break you - look at him with a question mark

- Literally ?

- Literally!

- What you Ryan with Jason ? - His expression changes to serious re -

- Nothing that he did not deserve , but it seems that was not enough

- Jason you killed him ! I saw ! - Ready I said the words , he nods , then a chill runs through my body , I want to get away but I can not , my face is panicked -

- Do not be afraid of me Eve, please, I would never hurt you - your eyes are contracted and I say this

- You will go to jail ! - He smiles -

- I will not stay quiet -

- You are outside the law ?

- Say Yes! Now sleep , tomorrow we have a meeting - he kisses my forehead and I cringe in his arms , and oddly enough I feel safe , he killed someone, and it is super good , is quiet. what he meant by what looks like it was not enough ? Ryan raised ? that most ridiculous thing to think in ways to fall asleep thoughts , dreaming of the restless night .


	8. Chapter 8

The Chicago Sun illuminates my entire bedroom, look at the clock and it's already 10 am. My God we sleep, turn slowly for him, he's sleeping so soundly. Is prone with an arm around me, and at that moment I have never felt so happy.

- Miss. Forbes, which is why I know this smile? - He says sleepy, and I smile even more, gaining a beautiful smile in return. I'm no longer feeling so much pain, I turn it up and climb on top of him, who is now laughing

- What is the free?

- The grace is that I never felt the way I'm feeling now-He puts his fingers through my hair and pulls me down giving me a kiss breathtaking. His hands down to my waist pressing me against his body. Our breaths begin to get breathless. And I start to rub up against his erection. He moans softly, then hands down to my ass, squeezing me more about your erection.

- My God Eve!

- I know ... - and I will kiss him, this time violently, desperate, as if it were the two of us we needed after yesterday. One only move he opens my blouse buttons spreading everywhere, and squeezes my breasts with his hands.

- Oh ... - High-moan feel his erection on my sex, and I'm about to elouquecer. I open his pants and shot a hurry - he laughs, but I ignore, stop for a moment watching that man standing there in my bed, the whole body full of muscles, with a white box underwear, and his erection bouncing out. So I have an idea, I've heard girls talk a lot about it. He looks at me curious, so I go down and kiss his chest and go down licking his belly, he squirms on the bed and moans my name-Wow I'm in it causing it to my tongue on top of his underwear and I pull it with teeth down.

- Eve .. -! Finish taking your underwear, and for a moment I am amazed at the size, as it was inside me, he laughs in my face panic, go down the language by his thigh, up until his erection I hear his ragged breath, hold your erection with his hands and abocanho at once, he shouts

- Damn! - I smile inside, then begin to suck with ease, making moves back and forth with his mouth and squeezing his cock with her hand, beginning to accelerate, putting ever more into my mouth, feel his fingers in my hair enroscarem, pulling my head forward while he moans, our feeling that I was there right under my waist. Put even more into his mouth, sucking hard suck all the saliva-

- Eva! Damn! I'm going to come! - Do not give me much to think about, and I repeat the gesture sucking and sucking, then hear screaming and a hot liquid falls across my throat and I swallow quickly, and sit on top of him again, he's trying to control his breathing and I smile on the effect I have on it.

- Our Eve .. - is all he can say before I pull an intense and passionate kiss, turning around and getting on top of me, rubbing his erection on my sex, loud moan, and he slapped my mouth with Hand-

- Let's see if you can keep quiet Miss. Forbes - arregalo eyes, he grabs my shirt ripped and gag me, then smiles - that's good, do not want the neighbors to come and see what's going on-I panicked, trying to breathe through the nose, it can stretch my arms to the side of bed holding hands, and I am still. He grasps my breasts, and pulls my nipple with his lips, causing a delicious pain, torture that God descends the tongue between my breasts, sucking my whole body, until you get there at the time of my sex, I writhe in both I'm feeling horny and he takes off my panties slowly, rising and turning his hands over my thighs, and before I know it he sticks two fingers inside me and groan-

- How are you wet .. Our Eve! You are very sexy - and he sticks his tongue in there, and I want to cry but can not, his tongue in and out while he presses his thumb on my clit, I am the point of exploding, as his tongue starts making circles within me, and I cum, writhing whole, feeling it all over my body, and before I finish it penetrates me once, making me cum again. I'm sweating and trying desperately to breathe through the nose, it turns my stomach leaving me four, then penetrate me again, this time hard, pulling my hips back against him, he moans louder and louder as I stay on silence. He strikes three slaps on my ass from the same place, just in time burns, your hands go up behind my back, grabbing my hair and pulling it back. My God! Then it starts to get increasingly harder and I feel my whole body twitching inside and explode again, exhausted, he yells my name and enjoys with me, giving more thrust pushing his cock inside me, and pulling my hair. Then falls on my side and I shot the shirt of my mouth, both sweaty with panting.

-. Eve was never like this with any woman - look at it, it has a scared look on his face-

- What a beautiful way to wake up - give a laugh and he looks at me

- So I wish to wake up everyday - run through your fingers my face-I'm hungry Miss. Forbes

- Ooops! I will prepare something for us - Leap the bed, completely naked, and I feel your eyes on me, suddenly feel shy-

- You are beautiful .. Eve is wonderful - I smile and run to the bathroom taking a quick shower, brush my teeth. When I go out it is no longer in the room, I hear the phone

- Yes Yes, send Roger to increase production, say overtime pay - put a green dress run, short, and go to the kitchen. Past him feel that his eyes follow me to get in the kitchen. Resolve to do the typical American breakfast when I'm finishing Jason hugging me from behind my neck and smell

- Eai today was more delicate? - He turns me to face him, and am about to respond when his cell phone rings-

- Fell - meets him, her expression changes drastically and he leaves the kitchen, back when you're nervous and dismayed-

- What happened? -

- I need to go sort something - he's our very serious, I wonder what it is? Better not ...! - He sits down and takes the coffee with me in silence, I am trying to analyze its expression, concerned, serious, somber and ends ... He already standing

- Sorry about that Eve .. I had prepared a different day for us, I'll call you later okay? - It forces a smile but his eyes did not accompany

- Okay ... - He kisses my forehead and shot out the door, I wonder what made him so? When I look out the window it is in the cell into the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Step afternoon tidying up and looking at the phone. No connection or message ... The girls have not arrived yet, my head is a thousand, after the whole mess with Ryan, who is now dead, Jason killed himself as he was able to do this? Well I do not know then do not know what he is still capable, that's it, I'm having sex with a stranger who killed a man and says he will not hurt me, says he lost control of my hand, and never felt that for no woman. But what does that really mean? "I am the villain Eve" and these words begin to dance in my mind, and I'm definitely with a flea in his ear.

I run to the room of Camila and internet access on your computer, playing his name on google, and instantly arise various news and photos, nothing too weird, charity parties, social events, wine tastings, but a photo catches my attention, he is alone and his eyes are different, yellow, gold, diamonds. My god! I remove the chair back. It seems that for a moment I was hypnotized by the eyes in the photo, should be only reflex. But I am even more intrigued, and set google "address Jason Fell" and soon appears several pictures of him coming out of his building, write down the address, change clothes quickly, put a pair of jeans a white strapless bra and without red jacket. I go down the stairs, quickly enter the car, and out of the building, drive like crazy through the channels when a stop sign and take a deep breath

What are you doing Eve?, Nothing will get in the guy's apartment and collect answers? You are only getting one week, but I have to figure out what kind of man he is, I need! This is not normal! He killed a person, and no one is behind him? The U.S. justice is so precise! Nothing escapes them, and something occurs to me, this should not be the first time he kills someone, and chills run through my body. I'm going to confront someone who kills without remorse! The signal opens and I tear away with car stop in front of your building, take a deep breath and get out of the car, so I enter the reception give a guy with a doorman who looks me up and down. And now? Had not thought of that, he'll have to advertise. Within seconds invention an excuse

- Oii, I'm brokerage and came to look for an apartment that is for sale - open a huge smile, and he smiled back-

- Ah the 18th floor? You can climb - he keeps smiling. Whew! Shit and what would be the floor of Jason? -

- I'm excited, I think the price will rise because they say a tycoon lives here - The doorman is happy with me making conversation and soon reveals

- Yes, he lives in the penthouse, the price of these apts are so high - he smiles and I say goodbye to the lift-

And now what is the code? - Imagine various codes and then type "blood", and the elevator starts to walk automatically. My God, if I'm right about that, what else am I? The door swung open soundlessly and I'm inside a huge room, my heart is pounding. Holy shit, I'm breaking into a residence. I try to control the breath, and I walked slowly through the house when I hear a noise upstairs, visceral scream and climb chasing stopping in front of a door ajar and listen-

- You should not have crossed my path Brian - Jason is so threatening that I want to rush out there - take a look through the door, and as Brian is on his knees while Jason holds her neck with one hand. MY GOD! Brian speaks through choking

- Jason They will find you, or you think it's just me? Over the centuries you have made unimaginable enemies, Luke will get you, he has found a way, you can kill me - Jason growls, and Brian raises his hand, leaving him in the air, holding her neck with one hand. My God! That's all I can think of, then I see Jason whisper in the ear of Brian

- You think that scares me? You deserve a cold, slow and painful death, I might just let languishing, I might let you beg for death, but maybe I'll let you go and tell Luke, I can not wait - Jason is talking through his teeth and then he shouts

- You think you can intimidate me? The time just showed how you lose it! - And my God! He sticks his hand into the chest of Brian now squirms in her hands

- I could stay for hours squeezing your heart with his hands before him Ranca - Jason is smiling ironically, speaking very close to the eyes of Brian, and I'm mortified, I step back leaning against the wall, making a small noise - Shit! I hear Brian talk

- Um .. you keep alive snacks at home? - Jason growls at him again - is a woman? Smells good - I think in a moment of distraction Brian gets out of the hands of Jason, saving your heart, and shoots at a velocity through the door and I just feel a wind passing me by while Brian disappears, supporting the wall to fall. What did I just see? What did I just witness? Jason opens the office door and looks at me in a panic


	10. Chapter 10

- Eva! What are you doing here? - I can not talk, look at your right hand filled with blood, and he walks in my direction, turn around and start walking back to him - Eva please do not be afraid! - What? Do not be afraid! Who does this guy think he is? I feel tears running down my face, his hands dripping blood on the floor, What is it My god! I turn around and go down the stairs, in a second he's in front of me making me stop

- How? - Ask and he stretches his hands to touch me NO! - Scream and he departs with anguished eyes.

- You have to hear me Eva!

- You killed Jason Ryan, and now had his hand inside the chest guy who had red eyes and ran like the wind for me! How can that be Jason? Whatever your explanation does not explain it - I realize I'm crying and yelling at him-WHAT ARE YOU? - Scream and he cringes - WHAT ARE YOU JASON? Again, his expression changes to menacing

- You already know the answer Eva - Step hands over his face, tears streaming began racing-

- Can not be! That's impossible - I speak indignantly and he approaches

- I told you I was the villain Eve, I told you - I can not believe it, nod-

- No No No - take a deep breath trying to control me - What kind of monster are you? Vampire? Werewolf? Warlock? My God! This is so ridiculous-his expression still serious then comes closer and I do not move me

- I'm a Hybrid Eve .. Half Vampire, half wolf - WHAT? I feel my head throbbing, feels like I'm breathing through the nostrils alcohol, as these things can exist? This is not real, I want to wake up

- How long? - Speak softly-

- A long time ago

- HOW LONG JASON! - I'm bawling-

- 800 years - what? Now DeSando crying uncontrollably sobbing-

- I need to go, I can not ...

- Do not run Eve, I would never hurt you - he puts his palm on my face, lift my head staring into his eyes, and they're in tears - You woke me things, usually I hurt you, but nothing would cause me more pain than done - He sounds sincere, but I can handle this? The idea of never seeing it is making my heart break into a thousand pieces, I realize I'm crying over the idea of leaving, than because he is a monster, Path to a huge couch and just fall apart on him, Jason follow me sitting next to me-

- Who was that man? - Jason is hard -

- He is one of my enemies, he should have died, now he saw it you, he knows I do not bring anyone home, surely you know that can be a weakness - he squints into an expression of pain-

- Should have died? - My head is throbbing, but I have understood why he is your enemy? Why was he here? - Jason lowers his head and takes a deep breath-

- A few centuries ago were hunters after me and my brothers, they had to die, I killed one by one, but they were a family, his brothers compactuaram with witches and cast a curse on me, would become werewolves and full moons kill those like me. But my mother found a loophole in this spell and caught the werewolf in me, so when I wanted to change me, so I turned to an actual immortal, can not be killed, but as it transformed me killed many people learned that Eve .. my problems could only be solved if fear me, massacrei entire cities, always doing what I want, always having what I want, without any weakness. They tired to kidnap girls with whom I spent my time, but I did not care, let them die. But Luke will never give up, and I know that all magic there is a gap, and when they come I will be in danger, I have to kill them all of them. But they have help from the witches, they switch bodies, I can not find them. - My God, a few hours ago I was worried about doing the dishes, I'm now hearing about witches, vampires and werewolves, Luke was the son of the first hunter who killed, and the other brothers he met a vampire who turned him, and since then he has been trying to pay me, always failing. The most he came near me was killing my brother, he made the witches paralyze me and drove a stake in it in front of me, I saw my brother burning in front of me! I met his wife, she was human, and I drowned in the tub itself - A chill runs down my spine - Hate it only increased for me, I learned that he has gathered an army to get me, what will be worthless- What? Handle it? Kill him? No no! -

- What if ... they have found a way? - My voice is ragged-

- After all I'll tell you this is what you telling me? - I realize how painful it would lose it, would not endure such sorrow, and a sudden clarity speak-

- If he knew me, he will want me - Jason squints and nods-That was not how I imagined my first love-

- Love? - He arches an eyebrow, and I say, his eyes widen

- Eve .. It would be very dangerous for you to love me! You can not! - He gets up and runs his hands through his hair in exasperation-

- It's not something I can control Jason - Lift Me getting ahead of him and I approach, he catches a vase on the table and throws away, striking a wall.

- This can not be happening - he cries and I take a fright - NOTHING THAT CAN BE HAPPENING! YOU DO NOT DESERVE, BUT YOU KNOW, I WARNED YOU, AND I AM A BAD PERSON, I'LL BE SELFISH, I WILL WANT YOU, YOU JUST GO AWAY IF YOU DECIDE THAT, I WANT YOU - he comes walking towards me, so threatening but now I'm not afraid - I WILL NOT DO THE BEST FOR YOU EVA! I WILL NOT! I AM NOT SO! WILL BE YOUR DECISION! - To him in front of me demanding an answer and I cringe, and now? What do I do? I go into this knowing that I will be constantly in danger, or I'll leave and once you pass that door, over, over all, but I'll live my life again, And now


	11. Chapter 11

- I need some time to think - I speak with the head down-

- All right - he sighs - eye once more for him, anguished eyes, sigh and turn my back to him, walking with firm steps toward the elevator, back in the metal wall, and let me cry ...

I come home and my girls are sitting on the carpet tidying photo album. I sit next to them and cry, but crying so much, I get loud sobbing, but they look frightened me hug me without saying a word. We stayed like that for a few minutes until they calm down.

- Eve for God's sake what happened? - Camila is scared, and now how can I tell them that my "boyfriend" is a hybrid? How can I tell them that he massacred whole cities! But they will not give up, they will want an answer and I decide to tell about the kidnapping of Ryan and Jason saved me and is the owner of ASD.

- That son of a bitch! Asshole bastard as he can? Aaaah if I caught it I kill with my bare hands - Michelle is bursting with anger-

- As I did not realize you could not go traveling to work so early in the stage - Camila regrets -

- Hey girlfriend it was not your fault, not anyone, in fact, that he is a madman! - The two make it to embrace me

- Our Jason did it for you, it was to save you, he rolled the city upside down behind you, he knew something was wrong Eve, you two have an amazing connection - Camila watching this surprise me

- He knew something was wrong because it did not authorize any trip!

- Not Eve, he called my cell and asked me if I knew you, as he would call and call and no one answered, he thought maybe you had ignored! He was distressed. That's when I said it had received a torpedo her. He was silent a few seconds on the line and said "shit" and hung up. Do not take it seriously because I thought you were even giving him an ice-I try to reason with all this information that Cami is giving me, but my head is total darkness, I need much of a tea-

- Eva! - Michelle wakes me This strange man loves you more because he do that? - What? Love me? There they are deceived, who loves wants the best for each other, he said he will do the best for me, it is not so. He did and does horrible things, takes revenge makes others suffer, and is constantly in the crosshairs of a clan of vampires and witches, where I would be the greatest advantage of them, he wants sex, that I'll make some tea - Michelle rises and we all go to the kitchen and spent a more comfortable-issue.

- So I think we should go to Brazil in the winter here, imagine going to start the summer there and I'm with a longing for my family - Mih is giving me an amazing idea.

- We could go three - Camila and Michelle clap and his eyes glow-in so long that we do not for our beloved Brazil - nod, it would be good for me to spend some time away from it all.

- Well here we can only go 15 days, because that is when the company releases - says Mih-

It's late afternoon when Cami and Mih go out for shopping, they insist that I go, but I need to be alone and think. Look at my phone and there is a missed call from him along with a message

Eva today would be our dinner, I can get you the 20h? - What? He is acting as if nothing had happened, and wants to take me to dinner, and now? Take a deep breath and I know I want to go, I know you want to see it, I know you want to kiss him, and wake up with him every day! I do not care if he is a Dracula. I want him, I need him. Just imagine living without it, I feel a tightness in my heart.

I pick up the phone and call him, heart pounding through your mouth.

- Eva! - He meets surprised and distressed at the same time - I smile, he was concerned-

- Hi, what are you planning on eating? Do not say it's blood - I make a joke for him to see that I'm more comfortable with it, but he does not answer almost regret when I hear a sigh of relief-.

- This is a Miss offer. Forbes? - What? My heart leaps at the mouth and then listen to laugh, and his laugh is contagious to me - I was thinking of going to a Brazilian-Our restaurant! My smile goes from ear to ear-

- Are you trying to win me over by Mr. Fell food? - He laughs

- I'm trying to beat you every way you Miss. Forbes - I smile even more-The 20h?

- Okay ya

- Can not wait.

My God! How can I resist that? How can I not be madly in love with this man! But one thing still haunts me, all his past and all deaths processed through their eyes, and the way he does not hesitate to take someone on your way.

The intercom plays 20:00 o'clock

- You can climb - speak with my heart pounding, I run to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror again, I adjust my hair, I'm wearing a white dress with lace sleeves, at the time of my thigh, I spent a pencil in the eye and lipstick. The doorbell rings. Will be just that, take a deep breath and open the door. Looks like everything is in slow motion, it is more beautiful than ever, with a blue shirt, white pants and jeans sapa tennis. His eyes predem me and I feel all that energy radiating from a body to another, and the whole incident of this day is forgotten for a few minutes.

- Hi - he says with a soft voice and a smile in the corner of the lips - Who is going to say that this man is not human? Who?

- Hi - I say awkwardly, caught the bag on the table I'm ready to go

- GREAT - now he smiles - before ... But - he approaches puts her hands on my face, looking into my eyes-I need one thing - he says and then kisses me, a quiet, gentle kiss, and I feel the taste of your tongue, curling softly in mine, while my heart races and a shiver runs through my body. My God, this feeling scares me! - He stops and offers me his arm and I accept

- This is also scaring me Eve - What? How did he know what I was thinking? And we went to the restaurant-

I look like a child looking at the menu, and remembering my dear Sao Paulo.

- You look happy - he's looking at me-curious

- Sorry it's been that long! - And I feel tears in my eyes - I'm so homesick house-he reaches out and caresses my face-

- I can take you anytime.

- As if it were that easy - Smile-

- It is! - Shake my head and ask Mired Vaca (cow rib with hominy), he asks I'll try this ugly-ugly - he tries to say it in Portuguese and I laugh with the failed attempt-

- You are laughing at me ? - I shake my head in negative sign and then he smiles warmly. The dinner goes well, we talked about many things, about his career, why be an entrepreneur if he is a supernatural, and his answer and more about what he would do with his eternity, he never went to Brazil but it will about his family, after the dead brother remained Lauana and Mike, his mother died trying to save Lauana a witch and not see them for years. He asks for the bill and we are following to the car when he stops and pulls me to him in the middle of 5th Avenue, with lights illuminating his eyes Chicago

- I like to take you somewhere I can? - He is smiling, looking like a kid with a new toy-

- Oh do not say that now you gonna kill me? - It gets serious and I almost regret the joke when I see his mouth curving into a smile-

- Maybe today I just enjoy myself from you - I can not stop smiling, then nod-Eve .. you will close your eyes, you will feel a slight dizziness, but will soon be well - look at him scared - Trust me - he asks, and I'll close my eyes, he spends his arms around my waist, I feel a tug, and the next second we are in the highest building in town, and he looks at me anxiously, and I can only think I see Chicago's highest place, I marveled at the lights the signs, in short everything.

- Jason ... this is Awesome - He lets out a sigh of relief-How did we get here?

- Only one of my tricks, Eva .. I need you - it blinks and then embraces me and together we watched the wonderful Chicago from above, and I just wish that reality does not slam the door.


	12. Chapter 12

And after a few long minutes

- Shall we? - Affirm his head, but not close my eyes

- Miss is brave - he smiles and then moves his arms around my waist, and I feel like a jerk, but I see everything as if it is passed as a flash for me, I can only see and feel a dizziness risks, and the second Next we are next to the car-

- How do you know where it goes at that speed? I could not see anything!

- You learn with time - he shrugs and opens the car door for me, I walk obedient-I would invite her back to my apartment tonight - hold my breath and I know what it means, I can not see him pulling me to an intense and desperate kiss, continually increasing the pace, making our staying gasping breaths, and then stops.

- And then ? - And I can only nod, with ragged breathing as he starts the car late into the night.

We come to your building and go through the intercom, he arches an eyebrow, and I give a smile

- I suppose Jack is to blame for the invasion, but who could resist you? - He smiles and winks at me as we enter the elevator. And so we began to climb. Jason is pulling me into a tender kiss, felt a chill throughout the body, the intensity of this feeling, My God! And when I see the'm pulling the neck, sticking my body in it, need it desperately. He moans softly and leans me against the elevator wall, forcing her body against mine with that supernatural force while climbs my leg at his waist, and presses and rubs his erection against my sex. Loud moan as he descends his mouth to my neck, sucking him around while his hands go up to my breasts squeezing them. The elevator door opens, and Jason wraps my legs around his waist, holding my ass, and got out of the elevator.

It puts me sitting on the kitchen counter, I think it was the closest room in the house! Beginning to unbutton her blouse definitely hungry this man.

- Ah! Eva - I lose control with you! - Your breathing is ragged, and he speaks as if moaning, which makes me more hungry for it-

- So Sweet! - So saying, he groans loudly and down hands behind my back in a tearing my dress and act just leaving me alone in her panties because she was braless. Her mouth falls to my breasts sucking them hard, screwing my nipples language. I moan so loud that I think the doorman heard! He opens his pants and underwear and lowers in a flash away my panties aside and penetrates me once and forcefully. Give a cry of pain and pleasure at the same time as he moves, getting hard, almost hurting me. He grabs me by the waist and I feel that tug, and with incredible speed, he is holding me against the wall of the room, getting into me becoming stronger and squeezing my breasts with his hands, while his tongue in my curls violently. I feel that my body will erupt when he falls a hand to my cock and squeeze my clit with his thumb, making me howl with pleasure, enjoyment and I descontrolavelmente.

- Holy shit, I say it so loud, already feeling my collar sweat our bodies in one-

- Damn Eve! Now you're so wet - He pulls my ass forward, making his dick go even deeper in me, and we both moaned loudly with the bodies glued by sweat and thrust even harder and screams my name while they enjoy inside me, pulling my hair back, trying to control his breathing.

- Will it always be so? - His neck is in my nose, with breath-accelerated

- Oh say that with time women feel a lot of headaches - smile and hear his laugh. He wraps his hands around my waist and feel that tug again and see when we are lying in bed

- Wow must be nice to not need to climb stairs or walk - look at him smiling-

- It is practical. Eva I'll need to do something now, you're well alone for a few minutes?

- Minutes? Sure! What will you do? - Ask curiously

- Is that you took almost all my energy, and I'm hungry

- I can prepare something for us - And when I say this, I realize my innocence - Ah ... Er ... Sure ... you keep it at home? -

- No! I'll have to go find someone on the street - and my heart leaps at the mouth, he will go take some innocent blood on the street! Oh no! He realizes the panic in my eyes-Eve. I need, my throat is burning and you're so hot, your blood affects my nostrils in a way! And I do not want a temptation crosses my path, I bear not hurt you, only 5 minutes, and then he says is already up, but still looking at me, and I claim head as he disappears like the wind.

My God! He went to the street to kill someone innocent! Perhaps a student who is hungry and going to get Chinese food, maybe a mother who is going to the pharmacy to buy medicine for your child or a parent, or worse! I feel my heart tighten and tears stream down my face. My God what am I doing? He is a bad person. How many times a day he kills? He feels threatened by my blood, how long until he bite me? How long until I die and leave my mother in tears? And if my mother on the street while he was looking for a snack!

But I could try to change it, he said he never felt and is now feeling. But he also told me that he will not change is the way it is. Hugging the pillow with his hands, exploding with so many feelings in my heart, and soon he is on my side

- Eva By God! What happened? - Your hands away from my hair that was plastered on my face with tears-

- You came to kill an innocent! - He looks surprised me-

- Eva did not kill anyone! I fed is different - let out a sigh of relief instant, even more so! An innocent-

- Yet! You feed on an innocent! How will be the head of that person now?

- Eva you want me to tell you how it works? - I argue with my head, but not shot scowling face-

- When I go out to feed me, I activate my gut, and it makes me go after the more attractive blood. Generally women are - What? It biting a woman? I feel my stomach twitching When I meet, I fixed my eyes on the person as well - I feel your eyes arrest me for a moment and then get out of the eye contact and he laughs

- What's so funny? - It gets serious for a moment and then continued

- No one could break that Eva visual contact, but you can, what you mean you can not be controlled by vampires-What? How so? A question mark is stamped on my face and he continues. I fixed my eyes on the person and send her not to scream, and I eat, and then when I finish I say to forget it and go, the bite mark disappears when it bites the neck. Now biting into another body part marking will be there.

- It's like a hypnosis? My God! Have you hypnotized me? - He lowers his head and then speaks softly-

- I tried Eve When you went to the magazine, but you broke the eye contact so fast, and I was curious and tried other times. The last was when you found out about me, you were so scared, and I just wanted to take the fear of you! I could not bear the thought of you going away - I see her teary eyes, and feel a sinking heart and a strong desire to hug him, but that does not change the fact that he wanted me to hypnotize

- But you can not even try, if we have a relationship, you need to let me make my own choices, but how can I trust you? - He smiles

- You said relationship - I'm shy, and her smile continues to extend to you my girlfriend? - Holy shit! I want to shove me under the bed, but say his head, and he jumps on top of me-

- Eva now I know I owe you free will, but if I wanted to, you are not hypnotized, want to try and see? - I'm rigid for a moment, but I say, even if I want to see this aversion-even, he puts his hands on my face, and then fixed his eyes on mine and his pupil dilates, holding me, but not strong. Then he says

- You will not cry - and I know I will cry, it does not impact me. Then I see his fangs appear and your eyes are a bright golden, my heart is almost out the mouth, and then he falls canines to my neck, and I feel the tip poking my neck. Enough already! The push, and now he's laughing.

- You see? It's like you have a blockage, this is rare, I've never seen this in all my life-but I'm still scared about the transformation of his face-

- You got ... Scary

- But I kept pretty? - And now he makes me smile and I-

- Is it so wrong all this - swing her head no, he squints and then changes the subject-

- I would like to know a little more about you Brazilian - What? What he wants to know! Aff hate talking about myself. Locking the face-

- Not much to know, I grew up in a city in São Paulo, called Presidente Prudente, I have two siblings, a brother and a 17 year old sister 28, my parents are married, have two bitches there-he smiles-

- What about the boyfriend? -

- Ah well ... you know ... I dated a few times - he looks surprised me-

- Sometimes? Type many?

- No! Dated 4 times, but all short dating without much sense - he frowns, and heard a huge noise coming from the room, as if someone had entered through the large glass window. At an unexpected speed. Jason is putting myself inside your closet and sending me to stay silent, impassive

- Be quiet.

. And he disappears before my eyes ... I try to control the breath, unable to contain the panic. Long minutes pass until I hear a horrible scream of Jason. My God! My heart tightens, it looks like I'm gonna puke and cry then I hear Jason. Enough, enough to hurt my baby, grab a golf club, which is against the wall and Leave shot toward the closet to his screams!

I walk down the stairs without making any noise and I walking with his toes. When I hear


	13. Chapter 13

- Jason My God, What happened to you? It's all business, because never called! - It is an extremely soft voice woman with an English accent. Then I stop and put the bat down the stairs, and I will walk towards the room and stop before it can see me but can see them. This is a tall blonde with a perfect body and bright eyes like those of Jason, She is standing over his body lying on the ground. My heart is almost out the mouth when I hear Jason laugh.

- How long. Resolved remember me? - In a second he is standing involving a blonde in a warm embrace. And I can only think that it may be an ex girlfriend, someone much better than me, someone he did not need to take care not to break! I realize I'm twitching with jealousy. They are still embracing. Jason Oh please! I'm home!

I want to turn away and leave them alone, when this blonde is in front of me watching me as if I were a foreign object.

- Who is this Jay? - How so who is this? I'm asking. Snort of anger and she tries to do that thing with his eyes on me, holding me for a moment, but then I broke eye contact, leaving the surprise. - How? - I hear Jason smile and soon he's beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist

- This is my girlfriend Ana .. It's called Eva-Oh yeah at least he shows me decently, and Ana who is this? It opens as warm smile, it is impossible not to smile back-

- Finally Jay - Hannah is clapping and hugging both of us, and I'm still confused, it will not show it! -

- Ana is my sister Eva .. Lauana - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eyes blink several times-

- What do I have to visit Ana? - And Lauana expression turns serious, realize a thread of panic going through her face, she looks at me and him, and then I know it is a personal matter.

- I'm going up, I have to call the girls -

- It was great to meet you Eva I am very happy that Jay finally found someone - she gives me one more hug, I turn my back and leave the room before distancing myself too hear the anguished voice Lauana-

- She turned Jay, and she wants me again. And we have no mommy.

- We'll find some witch Ana, I will not let them do anything to you - That I know Jason, Jason is talking to guard

- No! Do not let Jay, which witch would lend itself to helping Fell? No, not after what we did centuries ago - And stop listening to them so I get on the ladder. Taco caught under the stairs and return it to the closet, and throw myself on the bed. My God, I wonder what happened to the sister of Jason? And then I remember our conversation about how her mother died, she died trying to save Lauana a witch, and now she was saying that she returned. Who's back? The mother? Not if the mother she would not be afraid. A witch? Should be. My God what more complicated. And then a light goes on in my brain and I know I'll always be in the crossfire of this discrete war between vampires, witches, wolves, hybrids.

I grab my phone and there are 20 missed calls. I roll my eyes and then call the landline from the apartment. Camilla attends nervous, and of course get a sermon but tale about my night and I'll probably stick with Jason today, and she nods off. It's been over 20 minutes and Jason has not returned to the room. Calculate the Time Zone Chicago-Sao Paulo, and call my mother

- Eva! - My mother always meets with a huge happiness, what makes me smile, and get in an animated conversation with her that tells me all the gossip about relatives, about friends, work, and my brother is dating. When I decide I'm hanging speak.

- Mother may I go to visit you in a few 14 days - I hear her clap-

- Here Comes daughter ... yes! Doing a warmth here, you'd love it, and if you want you can bring this man who is driving you crazy-What? How does she know? Jesus! That maternal instinct is this? - I know things Eve - get changes with response to my mental question, and then she says goodbye, when I disconnect, Jason is standing on the side of the door with arms crossed

- When going to tell me that he intended to go to Brazil? - Your eyes are contracted-

- Han ... I do not know, maybe in the morning?

- Will you take me? - Take a fright-

- Hmm .. I do not know, Brazil is good, too much sun, too much heat ... - under the head-

- And you that I'm going to burn in the sun? - Drug he is angry for the first time! And now, I will not take it, it was my day with my family, to enjoy, and not to be worrying about what they will think of my boyfriend's okay ... with all that's going to happen, it is better you are away. Can I go to Brazil another time-

- Jason ... is not that, you can go if you want ... it's just ...

- You want to enjoy a few days with his family - Wow! Affirm.

- What did you say, "with all that's going to happen?" - His expression closed, he lay beside me in bed.

- Lauana is in trouble, and I'm going to need help. So you'll have to learn to stay where I tell you to stay! I do not want to find out about you, you do not want to end up in the crossfire - Just as I thought-

- After that problem is this?

- Eve .. it's after 05h in the morning, let's sleep - so I know I lost the battle of the conversation-

- What about your sister? She'll be?

- She went to his room to rest, and she will stay, feels more secure in my hand, do you care?

- No of course not! You seemed glad to see her, she has a room? - It opens a smile

- It had been over 10 years since I saw her, Yes she and Mike have a room here, when they want to go back - And in that moment I realize he loves his sister and brother. And he still says he does not feel he loves them both. Her eyes just sparkled Lauana to embrace, and he is so happy. Aninho me in his arms and soon fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning sun Chicago invades the room, and my head hurts. Eye on the clock, scoring is 12:00. Wow! As slept. I look to the side and Jason is jammed on me, sleeping soundly. The sun beats down on his face, showing how beautiful he is.

I feel my stomach growl and slide out of bed. I take a quick shower and as I'm out of clean clothes, wear a panty that I always carry in my purse in reserve, and a white shirt Jason bothering to close all the buttons. Jason is still asleep, and I think it will not wake up so early. That's weird I thought vampires did not sleep, or to burn in the sun. Hmm .. I'll have to ask it later, and labor toward the kitchen.

Lauana're standing over the stove cooking I think, when your eyes meet mine, I'm shy.

- Sit Eva, I'm almost finished lunch - and almost feel like this is lunch for me, since I am the only one who like real food, but remember Jason having breakfast at home

- Do you eat food? - It opens a smile

- Yes Eve ate all food helps to control thirst, not to mention that it is pleasurable. -

- You do not burn in the sun? - Now she's laughing

- Not Eve, do not burn in the sun, at least me and my brothers, my mother took care of it for us. She put a spell. But others can not, we are the only ones. - Suddenly I have an urge to bombard her with questions, want to know how it turned out, it was their life, and who was their mother. - My mother was the most powerful witch in the world, I wish she were here to meet you, she never lost hope that he would find someone to love - His words are excited and it looks like she swallows crying - Good is ready, we will lunch? -

Jason walks in the door with only his pajama bottoms

- And do not call me? - Catching me by surprise, I get a kiss tastes like tooth paste-You look beautiful in that shirt - he whispers in my ear, I feel an electricity go through my body and Lauana laughs. The course acute hearing.

- Do you have plans for today Eve? - She says-

- Still no ...

And then I hear words in my mind

I would not get you out of the room today.

Almost choking with salmon and then Ana ri

- Jason stop putting words in her mind! - What? Goodness? That was the scariest thing I've ever seen it do this?

- One of my many tricks - he smiles and arches an eyebrow as if expecting an answer the question, however it seems that the proposal interesting, I provoke him-

- What do you have in mind Lauana? - She claps-

- I'd like to show you our story today you Eve had many questions, and I know Jason is very discreet, will help you to feel safe and trust, I feel it is in-doubt.

A look of horror passes through Jason's face

- Eve ..! - Cringe because it's true, he lowers his head and looking around me. - All right, late stories.

Step at home to get changed, and Lauana and Jason accompany me, when I walk with them through the door, the two look at me still. I make a face and the two are soon comprimentando.

- Lucky me, see my boss on Sunday - Camila being boring, do not need it now, I'm running exchange and soon I'm next to the two

- I'm going out with Lauana and Jason do not know what time I'll be back-

- She does not know it back today - While Jason says, Michelle's got that mischievous smile-

- *-We went straight to the airport and of course Jason has his own plane. Once I get my legs start to shake, where are we going? HATE AIRPLANE! Jason sits next to me and Anna in front of us, his expression changes of water pro wine is concerned, it seems that overcharges your face and see your eyes in tears. Jason seems not to be noticed.

- Hey ... Ana .. Whatever what is involved, it will be fine - Jason and she look at me surprised, and smiled to myself thanking Ana. And then I hear words in my mind again-

I think you're making my sister

I look at Jason's smiling at me. Got me thinking about how the world turns, in a moment I'm completely in love with this man, and other'm just a student at a large university unable to imagine a man in my life again. And this is not really a man, is a vampire with a mixture of wolf, their food is blood, just what runs in my veins. The irrational is that I feel safer side of it than anyone else. He does things wrong, not who hesitates goes on his way, not to, feels no remorse, and has a legion of enemies. Perhaps it is even the villain, and that's why I feel so drawn to the danger that his eye is dangerous. And this goes against all my beliefs, but will after all I went beside him, would abandon him?. And just the thought of us moving away makes my heart ache and a huge urge to vomit comes in my throat. Tightening their hands to make sure it is on my side.

This will be the big problem, that creepy feeling that just keeps growing. If I ever have to choose between my sanity, an innocent person, or even about fighting for what I believe, I know I will fail, I will not be able to lose it.

We stopped at London Airport, and I'm amazed. I had never been to England.

A car takes us to the entrance of a dark, thick forest, feel chills all over my body, and I thank myself for remembering the jacket.

- Eve .. When you want to return, just ask me if it is too much, if you think you can not take it - your eyes constrict in an expression of pain and anguish, I affirm his head, and he wraps his arms around my waist and just know that we will not walk. Lauana shoots in front of us, and then feel that familiar tug, and I'm only just seeing risks.

We stopped in front of a huge old house, made of strong and old woods. By the way is now abandoned for centuries. Jason is squeezing my hand with that supernatural force, then I identify a fear of reliving memories that were not good, Lauana pushes the door and entered. Everything is holed up inside the house, tables made of bamboo, bamboo sofas, almost all originated from bamboo, a huge kitchen stove, and hung on the living room wall a huge picture painted with a paint that I did not even recognize. In it are a woman, a man and four children immediately recognize Lauana and Jason, looking sad woman and man is terrifying.

- Frame These are my family Eva - Lauana says - My mother, and she points out the woman in the painting, with brown hair and blue eyes, now I see who Jason pulled the huge blue eyes - it was an extraordinary woman, did everything for us.

- The best witch of all, she had an unimaginable power, but if you used too much at one time ... - Jason lowers his head - The other witches were jealous, they wanted what my mother had, they wanted her power -

- You were human in this photo? - The two argue with the head-

- One day my brothers and I went out to hunt with my father, my father was having an affair with a witch of the dark side. I think he knew that she wanted to hurt us, but even so he took us there. She held on, tortured, passed the knife several times a day in our bodies. And my father was just looking did nothing. It was all a plan to attract my mom, she was not going to save us 4 at once, she would end up dying in the middle of the magic. I wanted to leave, I tried all ways - Jason's voice is distressed and Ana holds his hands, he continued

- When my mother arrived, the first thing she did was save me, but I declined, I asked her to save Ana first but other witches appeared, surrounding her, they would kill her, so I could let go and without I started to think the witch knife Laila neck, which was what had kidnapped us, my father yelled, and then fell to the ground beginning to shake, my other brothers fall together, and soon after me. My mother could not do anything, the other witches were frightened away.

-When we woke up we were in our house again, his throat burning with thirst, I did not understand, and then my mother told us, Laila had put a spell, if any ones we tried to kill her, viraríamos immortal, controlled by a thirst, place of death bloodlust.

My heart sank, what kind of father is that it takes her children to death itself!

- We do not we owned Ana, was so strong, only to get close to a human, it was as if the seat came into our throat like a hot iron. And then we kill the whole town, the whole state. Witches seeing that we would slay all mankind, created hunters, the ones who were strong enough to kill us. We ran them for many years, until the uncontrollable thirst was passing, and with time we now have control over it. But when decimated thousands of people, some have been transformed, and a new breed of emo-vampire Ana says

- You are the first vampires in the world? - They claim head.


End file.
